Amor no tan silencioso
by QueenTsukiyomi
Summary: Historia detenida hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Introducción

Antes que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Valentina y este es mi primer Fic de Naruto, espero que les guste y perdonen si hay muchos OOC.

**_Summary:_** Ellos la aman en silencio, sin despertar sospechas, sin aceptarlo... Pero al darse cuenta de sus competidores, deciden que ya es hora de mover sus piezas. ¡_Que empiece la competencia!_ Aunque lo mas importante… ¿Hinata estará de acuerdo en la competencia que se esta llevando a cabo o se opone? ¿A quien elegirá, cuando sea el momento? ¿Tendrá aliados o solo serán parte del juego?

**_Disclaimer:_** Yo Lady Tsukiyomi, no soy dueña de nada más que mi novio.

**_Hinata:_** r-recuerde q-que I-Ikuto t-tampoco es s-suyo.

**_LT:_** ¡ Déjenme soñar! *llorando muestro un cartel en el cual dice: "No soy dueña ni de mi novio" y me marcho cabizbaja, para dejarlos leer*

**_Aclaración_**: [***] Es cambio de escena, para que no nos vayamos a confundir.

**01/07/2013 - Capitulo editado. No es el gran cambio, pero algo es algo.**

* * *

Le gustaba verla por las noches. Era, en lo que cabía posible, aun mas tranquila que de día... _Ella_ tan especial, tan tierna, cuidadosa... Podría enumerar todas sus cualidades. Pero ante todo: _**Era perfecta.**_

Estiró su mano, temeroso, y tocó su nívea piel, grabando en su mente la suave textura. Sin duda, la chica de cabello azulado era la mujer más perfecta en el mundo.

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos, se giro dándole la última mirada antes de irse corriendo con rapidez, _mañana_...

Mañana quizás hablaría con Hinata Hyuuga sin temores, se dijo de forma alentadora.

Gaara se pasó una mano por su cabello rojo y bufo, maldita sea no debía enamorarse de ella... _**¡Joder, Él nunca amaba a nadie!**_

—Hermanito, nos quedaremos un par de días, no dejes pasar la oportunidad –dijo Temari desde un árbol con la mirada llena de bondad. Él solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba como una sombra caminaba de un lado a otro en la pieza de _su_ Hinata... quiere decir, de Hinata.

Por que _**aun**_ no era suya.

[***]

Él miró la pieza con su ceño fruncido. Hinata estaba profundamente dormida, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien aquí.

Su prima...

_**Suya.**_

Él maldijo entre dientes.

No era suya… al menos no por ahora.

Se inclinó y en un arrebato de valentía rozó sus labios contra su mejilla, ya no había espacio para sentir que esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? En todos los clanes se casan primos y viven felices… _¿Por qué ellos no?_

_¿Por qué Hinata le llamaba tanto la atención?_

—Buenas noches, Hinata-sama –murmuro él con la voz cargada de nostalgia mientras se recostaba a su lado.- Espero que mañana no te escapes de mi…

Se quedó observándola hasta que el sueño lo venció, con una sonrisa se acomodó al lado de su prima.

Mañana cuando ella despertara, se levantaría y pensaría que es un sueño, después de todo él ya no estaría ahí.

[***]

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las chicas. Eran gritonas, obsesivas, impulsivas, incultas, y muchos etc. No soportaba sus chillidos y mucho menos las extravagantes formas de vestirse. No le gustaba la forma en que hablaban, su voz siempre era muy aguda… _**Y eran muy melosas.**_

Por eso _no_ había chicas que le llamara la atención.

Aun así, ella siempre le quitaba el aire y sentía que su estomago se llenaba de gusanos molestosos. Era la perfección en persona, con su cabello negro largo y sedoso tan oscuro como la noche, sus ojos de ese extraño color violáceo que siempre tenían ese brillo de tristeza…

Y quizás, fue por eso que comenzó a llamar su atención. Hinata Hyuuga sin duda era la chica más parecida y distinta a la vez de Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que Hinata era solo para él. Sacaría de su camino a todos los que quisieran interponerse y ocuparía todas las técnicas que estén a su favor. Cada oportunidad, al máximo.

No, él no la perdería como que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustara, es solo la introduccion.

Depende de sus comentarios si continuo o lo dejo hasta aquí xD

Un beso, nos leemos.


	2. Extraño comportamiento

_**Summary:**_ Ellos la aman en silencio, sin despertar sospechas, sin aceptarlo... Pero al darse cuenta de sus competidores, deciden que ya es hora de mover sus piezas. ¡_Que empiece la competencia!_ Aunque lo mas importante… ¿Hinata estará de acuerdo en la competencia que se esta llevando a cabo o se opone? ¿A quien elegirá, cuando sea el momento? ¿Tendrá aliados o solo serán parte del juego?

_**Disclaimer:**_

_LT: No soy hombre. ¿Con eso basta, no?_

_Hinata: A d-decir v-verdad, n-no._

_Neji: Apoyo a Hinata-sama, no basta con decir que no eres hombres._

_Sasuke: hnp._

_Gaara: Bueno ya, solo dilo._

_LT: ¡N-no soy dueña de n-nada! ¡Todo pertenece a _Masashi Kishimoto!

**Agradecimientos:** Akatsuki, Yoki-chandesu, Rockismetal, maribelteka, dika no sora, julissa, Nenene-s, kira, Sairiko. & a todos ls que me han agregado a sus favoritos, y a los lectores... :)

_**Aclaración**_: [***] Es cambio de escena, para que no nos vayamos a confundir.

**01/07/2013 - Capitulo editado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Extraño comportamiento.**

—Buenos días Hinata-sama. ¿Qué hará hoy? –pregunto alegre una de las sirvientas.

—V-voy a dar una vuelta junto a las chicas. E-están organizando un paseo –comentó Hinata sonriendo por el leve tartamudeo que al fin estaba mejorando. Se escucharon los pasos rítmicos de dos personas, la chica tomó un sorbo de su vaso y miró por encima de su hombro agrandando su sonrisa al ver a su hermana caminando prácticamente dormida, detrás de ella Neji parecía tan impecable como siempre:- ¡Buenos días, Neji-Niisan, Hanabi! Arigato, Yuu-san, ya me marcho.

—Espere Hinata-sama, llévele este presente a sus amigas. –dijo la sirvienta con cariño. Hinata asintió y tomó con cuidado el paquete lleno de cosas dulces que serían recibidos con entusiasmo.

—Hai, Yuu-san –dijoi Hinata agradecida, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giro lista para irse, pero en el pasillo Neji se plantó frente a ella con expresión noble.- ¿Si, Neji-Niisan?

—La acompaño, Hinata-sama. –dijo él con seriedad.

—Ouh, Neji-Niisan m-me temo q-que n-no p-puedes. –dijo ella nerviosa, cerró sus ojos y tomó una larga bocanada de aire:- Ino dijo claramente que no pueden ir chicos, lo lamento.

— ¿Lo lamentas? –preguntó Neji ladeando su cabeza, Hinata sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían cuando notó que sus ojos no parecían querer despegarse de ella.

—S-si –dijo ella mirando sus pies, nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Neji dando un paso más cerca, sus ojos encendidos de algo que Hinata no fue capaz de identificar:- ¿Por qué lo lamentas?

—Y-yo… lo lamento p-porque… parecías realmente entusiasmado Nii-san. –dijo Hinata mientras parpadeaba con lentitud. Él miró sus labios por varios segundo aumentando su nerviosismo, ella besó rápidamente su mejilla y Neji pareció congelarse.- D-debo irme, a-adiós.

Ella caminó con el ceño levemente fruncido, pensando en lo extraño que estaba actuando su primo en el último tiempo, de hecho, Neji estaba más que raro, hablando con ella cosas que no tenían sentido, acompañándola a donde quisiera, sonriendo…. ¡Neji le sonreía! ¡A ella!

_Sin duda esto era extraño._

Frunció levemente su ceño y acomodando su kimono continúo su camino sin saber que la seguían de cerca.

[****]

— ¡Hina!

— ¡Ey, por aquí!

Hinata sonrió y caminó hacia sus amigas, pero en un movimiento confuso su kimono quedó enganchado a uno de sus pies y ella perdió el equilibrio. Trastabillando, se preparó para caer.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un segundo estaba a centímetros del suelo y al siguiente estaba apoyada contra un duro y musculoso pecho masculino, Hinata cerró sus ojos respirando agitada e inhaló el exquisito olor, que se introdujo rápidamente por sus fosas nasales.

Abrió sus ojos para buscar a su salvador, mientras lejanamente escuchaba las exclamaciones de asombro de sus amigas, lo primero que vio fue su cabello rojo y después unos ojos color turquesa. La respiración de Hinata quedó estancada y sus ojos se ampliaron ante el reconocimiento de la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Sobaku no Gaara.

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de soltar su cintura y dar un paso atrás. Algo en su postura le indicó que no parecía molesto.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado, tal vez ese kimono no es apropiado para estar con tus amigas –dijo Gaara con su voz oscura y ronca haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Hinata, todo esto mientras ladeaba su cabeza y su cabello caía en la misma dirección, dejando ver su Kanji "ai"

—Oh… y-yo lo siento. –balbuceo Hinata aturdida.

—No te disculpes –dijo él con voz monótona pero dejándolo como una orden implícita. Hinata sin poder apartar los ojos de los suyos asintió, entonces ocurrió lo mas extraño del mundo. Gaara sonrío, una media sonrisa entretenida y sexy. Hinata parpadeó y ya no estaba, así que solo creyó que fue una mala jugada de su mente.- Si ves a mi hermana, por favor dile que la estuve buscando.

—H-hai.

—Nos vemos, Hyuuga.

—N-nos vemos –respondió cuando él ya estaba lejos.

Hinata dejo escapar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que retenía y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando Ino y Sakura comenzaron a gritar cosas incoherentes, dando saltos y aplaudiendo felices.

—C-chicas… p-por f-favor, la g-gente n-nos m-mira –dijo Hinata, desesperada.

— ¡Por Kami-sama, Hina, él coqueteo contigo! ¡Lo vimos! –dijo Sakura pasando un brazo por su hombro y sonriendo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

— ¡Si, y Hina, eres tan afortunada él no coquetea con nadie…! –Dijo Ino aplaudiendo y apretando las mejillas de su amiga.- ¡Eso es por que eres taaan linda como un gatito!

—B-basta c-chicas. ¿N-no i-iríamos a-al lago? –dijo Hinata intentando salir del reciente bochorno, Ino y Sakura asintieron rápidamente.

— ¡Pero ni creas que te salvaras de nuestro interrogatorio!

[****]

Hinata metió sus pies al agua, riéndose al ver a Ino mojada de pies a cabeza siguiendo a Sakura y gritándole groserías, sus ojos miraron al cielo y suspiro, esto se sentía tan bien, estando con sus amigas podía olvidar que las cosas en su vida no eran tan fácil como aparentaba.

Gritó sorprendida cuando Sakura e Ino con unos improvisados jarrones le lanzaron mucha agua. Con el cabello estilando y la ropa humedecida, comenzó a perseguirlas para encontrar venganza.

Poco después las tres chicas se dejaron caer sobre el césped suspirando entretenidas, el sol dio paso a la noche y tras comer unos sándwich hechos por Hinata decidieron que ya era hora de irse, a regañadientes tomaron sus cosas y partieron su camino compartiendo los dulces que envió la amable sirvienta Hyuuga.

Sakura de un momento a otro tensó sus hombros y se detuvo bruscamente, sus amigas por desgracia no se dieron cuenta, con un resoplido de enojo las alcanzó.

— ¡Chicas! –gritó Naruto corriendo a saludarlas.

— ¡Naruto! –dijo Ino sonriente

—Naruto-kun… ¡q-que b-bueno verte! –comento Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada chica y solo cabeceo en dirección a Sakura a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo? –preguntó el rubio de forma amable.

— ¡No mucho, sabes que este pueblo es aburrido! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión? –dijo interesada Ino. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Vamos, les cuento si me invitan a comer ramen!

—N-nunca c-cambiaras, Naruto-kun.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y cambio su peso de un pie a otro. Ino le cerró un ojo a Naruto y él sonrió sin que la pelirosada se diera cuenta. Hinata negó imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Vendrás o que? –dijo Naruto de forma desdeñosa, mirando por encima de su hombro ceñudo a Sakura.

—Claro que voy, pero no por ti Baka. –dijo sonando tensa.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no me importas si vas por mi o por cualquier otro. –dijo Naruto que solo se encogió de hombros antes de apretar un poco más contra él a las chicas.- ¡Raaaaaaaaaameeeeeeen!

— ¿ves? Te dije que funcionaria –dijo Ino en voz baja, Naruto asintió sonriente.

—Sí, pronto Sakura será mi novia –murmuro con tranquilidad el chico. Hinata negó otra vez de forma imperceptible, sin comprender la estrategia que había propuesto Ino a Naruto.

[****]

Hinata observó a Sakura y Naruto, ambos se estaban mirando furiosos pero a la vez ignorándose. Ino estaba en una de las mesas cercanas hablando con unos chicos que le coqueteaban, aparte de eso la pobre Hyuuga estaba muy incomoda así que se excusó y fue al baño, pasando cerca de su rubia amiga que levanto un pulgar por dejar a los chicos solos.

Cuando regresó no había rastros de Sakura ni de Naruto, Ino seguía hablando con los muchachos y la invitaron a sentarse, a lo que Hinata aceptó con recelo, la rubia le contó de inmediato que Sakura se había marchado con Naruto.

Diez minutos después lo único que quería hacer la heredera de los Hyuuga era salir de la tienda de ramen, pero sabía que Ino no quería irse así que se levantó y se despidió de todos.

— ¡Hina-san espera no puedes irte sola! –dijo Ino saltando de su silla, Hinata tomó su brazo y la miró con una ligera sonrisa.

—N-no t-te p-preocupes, e-estaré b-bien.

— ¡No, no, no! –Ino dio una rápida mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en una esquina, arrastro a Hinata hasta allí y sonrió.- ¡Hola!

Sai y Sasuke levantaron la cabeza mirando ceñudos a la rubia, el segundo ladeo su cabeza para tener una mejor visión de la pelinegra que estaba detrás de Ino.

—Chicos, quiero pedirles un gran favor.

—Ino… n-no e-es n-necesario. –rogó Hinata tapando con su cabello el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, Ino movió su mano y miro a los chicos.

— ¿Podrían llevar a Hina-san a su casa? No es hora para que una señorita ande sola.

—No –dijo Sai antes de volver a comer su plato de ramen, Hinata suspiró con alivio y entonces ambas quedaron consternadas cuando Sasuke Uchiha se levantó extendiendo su mano a la pelinegra, quien algo dudosa la aceptó.

—Vamos.

Y si alguien le preguntara en ese momento que fue lo mas extraño en su día, ella no dudaría en responderte que era la actitud de los hombres.

_Problemáticos,_ diría Shikamaru.

* * *

Biiiien, el primer capitulo listo :)

Espero que les gustara.

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz, asi que no duden en decirme lo que quieran.

Byee!


	3. Caos Total

_**Summary:**_ Ellos la aman en silencio, sin despertar sospechas, sin aceptarlo... Pero al darse cuenta de sus competidores, deciden que ya es hora de mover sus piezas. ¡_Que empiece la competencia!_ Aunque lo mas importante… ¿Hinata estará de acuerdo en la competencia que se esta llevando a cabo o se opone? ¿A quien elegirá, cuando sea el momento? ¿Tendrá aliados o solo serán parte del juego?

_**Disclaimer:**_

_LT: ¿Debo decirlo otra vez?_

_Neji, Sasuke, Gaara: ¡SI! *ellos se envian una mirada de enojo antes de mirarme con amenaza, trago en seco*_

_LT: V-veran, T-todo e-esto e-es d-de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hinata: ¡M-mi t-tartamudeo e-es a-altamente c-contagioso! *sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y saluda a la pantalla, los tres chicos desde atras esbozan una estupida sonrisa, digo, una cursi sonrisa.*_

_LT: ¡PFFT! ¡Capitulo nuevo!_

**Agradecimientos: **Rociio uzumaki, IaMyTeNsHi, hinatta123, Bian Rosier, Maribelteka, hinata-gaara-love, Bee Hyuga, fe-chan-12, Nenene-s,Yukime Hiwatari, Yuri Akiza & a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, y a los lectores... :)

_**Aclaración**_: [***] Es cambio de escena, para que no nos vayamos a confundir.

**01/07/2013 - Capitulo editado**

* * *

**Segundo capitulo.**

Hinata juntó sus dedos índices, nerviosa. Aquel hábito había sido olvidado años atrás, pero ahora extrañamente volvió… Y estaba completamente segura de que el motivo era él. Sasuke Uchiha la colocaba más nerviosa de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en su vida y de nada ayudaba el hecho de que caminara a su lado con su típica actitud de _mírame-y-lo-lamentaras_ casi tan pegado a ella que pasarían como novios dando un grato paseo.

Tragó en seco y lo miró de reojo, su boca casi cayó al suelo al notar que él tenia la mirada fija en ella. ¡Kami! ¡Eso era perturbador!

— ¿P-pasa a-algo, U-Uchiha-san? –susurró sonrojada, pasando rápidamente una mano por su cabello, tal vez tenía algo enganchado. ¡Uno nunca sabe! Él levantó una ceja inclinándose más cerca, colocándola cada segundo más nerviosa.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke. –repuso mirándola fijamente, Hinata se sobresaltó y asintió rápidamente.

—H-hai, U… S-Sasuke-san.

—Solo Sasuke, _Hinata_ –ordeno él. Hinata asintió torpemente, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ya estaban en las afueras del recinto Hyuuga. ¿Por qué había parecido tan corto el recorrido?

—G-gracias p-por traerme, S-Sasuke, t-te debo una –dijo Hinata antes de abrir el portón, él sostuvo su brazo y Hinata se sorprendió al notar que él estaba sonriendo, bueno, una media sonrisa _¿pero algo es algo, no?_ ¡No todos los días se veía una media sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha!

—Mañana en el bosque a medio día. –dijo él con voz aburrida.

— ¿P-perdón?

—Te veré ahí, vamos a entrenar _juntos_. –dijo Sasuke antes de girarse e irse con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata estuvo unos minutos sin hacer nada, simplemente se quedo ahí con los labios entreabiertos, después negó bruscamente y entró corriendo a su casa, tan roja como un tomate.

— ¡Ay! –murmuró Hinata desde el suelo, sus ojos viajaron con rapidez hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con las manos en las caderas y una expresión del mas puro enojo.

— ¡No puedo creer, Hinata-sama que salieras con un chico y no me dijeras!

—Y-yo… n-no…

— ¡Te vi! ¡Con aquel guapo chico! ¡El de cabello rojo! ¿Es de Suna, no? ¡El hermano de aquella simpática rubia que discute con Ino-chan por Shikamaru!

—Umm… -Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo a su favor, pero su hermana continúo hablando rápidamente, casi a gritos.

— ¡Te gusta! ¡Que lindo! ¡Mi hermana ya ha madurado…! –Hanabi saltó de un lado a otro sonriente. Antes de lanzarse encima de la aturdida Hinata, que aun estaba en el suelo.- ¡¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?!

— ¿Saliendo? ¿Quién esta saliendo con quien?

— ¡Neji-Niisan! –Chilló Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de mirar a su hermana con horror, Hanabi metería las patas, ay si Neji creía que eso era cierto, Gaara estaría en problemas. ¡Y ella no tenía por qué meterlo en problemas con su sobreprotector primo!- ¡No es nada, Niisan! ¡La imaginación de Hanabi! No…

— ¡Hinata se esta viendo con aquel guapo pelirrojo! ¡Los vi, estaban apunto de besarse!

—Noooo –chilló Hinata negando rápidamente al ver la furiosa mirada que le envió su sobre protector primo. Hanabi se encogió un poco antes de soltar una risita avergonzada y salir corriendo por una excusa estúpida, Neji avanzó y se colocó de cuclillas frente a Hinata, recolocando un mechón de cabello que estorbaba en su cara.

— ¿Qué es eso de que sales con Sabaku no Garaa? –preguntó Neji demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

— ¡N-no…! ¡Hana-chan s-se e-equivocó p-por completo!

— ¿A si? –preguntó Neji, ella asintió rápidamente con las mejillas rojas ante la cercanía y la forma en que la miraba primo, con aquel calor que la descolocó por completo.- ¿Entonces que sucedió realmente?

—T-tropecé. T-tropecé y él me sostuvo, e-eso f-fue todo, N-Niisan.

—Eso es bueno.

— ¿B-bueno? –preguntó confundida, él asintió antes de pasar torpemente su mano derecha sobre su mejilla cerrando los ojos por un instantes antes de clavarlos en los de su prima.

—Hai, me enojaría mucho si alguien se aprovecha de tu inocencia, Hinata-sama. –murmuró él antes de girar sobre sus tobillos y salir casi corriendo lo mas lejos posible de su prima.

O el único que aprovecharía de su inocencia sería él.

[****]

_Me enojaría mucho si alguien se aprovecha de tu inocencia._

¿Por qué todos la consideraban "inocente"?

¡De inocente, nada! Tiene las mismas fantasías que cualquier persona normal puede tener, entiende cada broma en doble sentido _(aunque gran parte de ellas la mareen un poco y la descoloquen haciendo que sus mejillas casi explotaran por los sonrojos que le causaban)._

Y por supuesto que le molestaba el hecho de que la encasillaran así. Hinata era dulce, tal vez un poco torpe, tímida… ¿Pero inocente? ¡Bah, tonto de su primo!

Sus mejillas se colocaron rojas de nuevo al recordar el momento en que se tropezó _(literalmente)_con Gaara, y aun peor cuando Sasuke le ordenó _(porque no la había invitado, claro)_ a ir a entrenar con él.

Gimió lastimosamente antes de caer dormida, su vida estaba transformándose rápidamente en un verdadero caos.

[****]

**Al día siguiente.**

— ¿Dónde diablos habrá ido tan temprano? –masculló Neji para sí mismo, buscando con su Bakugan algún rastro de su prima, a la única que encontró fue a Hanabi acompañada por esa tonta chica de Suna… Sabaku no Temari.

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y se acercó un poco para escuchar la plática.

—Ajajaja no seas tonta, Temi-san, a Hinata le caes muy bien, ¡me encanta la idea de ser cuñadas! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Será completamente genial!

—Claro, genial… -murmuró la rubia con poco interés.- ¿Supiste algo de Shikamaru o no?

—Ehm, si, claro. ¿Tienes mi dinero? –preguntó feliz Hanabi.

—Por supuesto –la rubia le entregó un sobre y la menor de los Hyuugas sonrió de oreja a oreja colocando nerviosa a Temari.- ¡Dime ya!

—Esta soltero, Ino lo dejo después de ya sabes lo que sucedió contigo. –dijo Hanabi luego bajó su voz y le sonrió cómplice.- ¿Qué tal Garaa-kun? ¡Ayer los vi juntos! Estaban tan lindos… mi hermana en verdad merece esto. ¡aaw, si son perfectos el uno para el otro! ¡Me siento como cupido!

—Hanabi… no creo que a tu hermana le guste enterarse que estés manipulando las cosas para que Garaa-san y ella salgan juntos.

— ¡Bah, se acostumbrara a la idea! Solo tenemos que sacar a Uchiha y mi primo que son los únicos que están… _estorbando_… en mi plan. –dijo la niña moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¡Recuérdame por que estoy metida en esto! –dijo con un gemido lastimero Temari, Hanabi rió maliciosamente.

—Porque era más fácil llegar a Shikamaru. –dijo antes de que comenzaran a caminar riéndose y hablando cosas triviales.

Neji apretó sus puños con furia. ¡Eso era la máxima traición!

¿Qué diablos se creía esa enana malcriada?

_¡Ya se enteraría quien es Neji Hyuga, la sacaría a ella y ese estúpido pelirrojo de su camino y sería feliz por siempre con Hinata!_

[****]

_¿Qué diablos hacia ayer Hinata con ese idiota de Uchiha?_

Gaara frunció el ceño mirando por la ventana, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que aquel baka estaba tras la Hyuuga. ¡Pero él no se lo permitiría! Joder, no, aunque sea lo último que pase en su vida. ¡Pelearía por Hinata!

Si… _Pelea_… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser desaparecer a ese baka? ¡Uchiha del diablo! ¡Seria más fácil si solo muriese…! Lo mataría él mismo pero… _No podía._ ¡No! ¡Ya no era un asesino! ¡Ya paso esa etapa Dark!

Inhala, exhala, inhala… Por primera vez en años el pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja con una mirada totalmente soñadora.

— ¡Voy a conquistarla! –dijo Gaara soltando un suspiro.- ¡Eso es, la conquistaré y después será solo mía!

[****]

**Mientras tanto…**

—Y entonces debes colocar tus manos así… ¡no espera! –dijo Sasuke con el ceño un poco fruncido al ver que Hinata no tenia una posición correcta, se colocó detrás de ella y acomodó sus brazos para que la técnica resultara bien. Hinata dio un pequeño grito cuando él coloco su mentón sobre su hombro y su respiración chocó contra su oído.- Hinata, debes concentrarte.

— ¡N-no p-puedo, Sasuke-kun! ¡N-no puedo hacer esta técnica!

—Si puedes. –dijo él con voz monótona.

— ¡No! ¡S-soy una inútil! ¡No tienes por que entrenar conmigo por lastima!

— ¿Por lastima? –preguntó el pelinegro bufando antes de girar a Hinata y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ella sintió como su corazón se agitaba.- Solo para que lo sepas, entreno contigo por que eres capaz, eficaz, tenaz. Eres todo lo que he querido siempre.

Los ojos violetas de la chica se ampliaron ante las palabras de él y lo miró con incredulidad, es que, ¿era su idea o Sasuke Uchiha estaba declarándose?

—Dame una oportunidad, y te demostraré que lo que digo es verdad, Hinata. –susurró Sasuke de forma sugerente. Se inclinó un poco y sus narices se rozaron suavemente.

—Etto… -la chica vaciló por unos segundos, el aliento de él chocó contra sus labios y su mano ahueco su mejilla… _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Él la besaría! _Hinata lo miró asombrada, ¡Sasuke Uchiha, estaba a punto de besarla! A ella.

—Realmente me molestas a veces, _Uchiha_.

Hinata parpadeo confundida mirando atrás del pelinegro solo para chocar con dos esferas aguamarinas que la hipnotizaron por completo… Un momento, ¿Sasuke acababa de pedirle una oportunidad?_**¿A ella?**_ ¿Y Gaara apareció de la nada y le reclamo al pelinegro? _**¿Por ella?**_

¿Qué sucedía con el mundo?

— ¡Saca tus asquerosas manos de MI Hinata-sama!

¡Neji-niisan! Oh, esto sería un caos total. **STOP**, den marcha atrás… ¿NEJI HYUUGA DIJO DE "SU" HINATA-SAMA? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a estos tres?

Oh Kami-sama, _¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?_

* * *

¡Ya saben, **Review!**

**N/A: por cierto, quería preguntarles si le gustan los crossover. Y si les gusta Vampire Knight . ¡Si lo hacen, envíenme un MP con el personaje favorito de VK por que estoy pensando seriamente en hacer uno!**

**Hinata: ¡Crossover! ¡Crossover! ¿S-sere la personaje principal, no?**

**LT: Si, si, lo seras, vamonos ya estamos aburriendo a la gente *toma a Hinata de un brazo y la arrastra lejos del computador, Hinata se despide alegremente***

**Chaito.**


	4. ¿NOVIO?

**_Summary:_** Ellos la aman en silencio, sin despertar sospechas, sin aceptarlo... Pero al darse cuenta de sus competidores, deciden que ya es hora de mover sus piezas. ¡_Que empiece la competencia!_ Aunque lo mas importante… ¿Hinata estará de acuerdo en la competencia que se esta llevando a cabo o se opone? ¿A quien elegirá, cuando sea el momento? ¿Tendrá aliados o solo serán parte del juego?

**_Disclaimer:_**

_LT: Y-y-y-yo_

_Neji, Sasuke, Gaara: ¡Dilo! *cada uno saco un arma y me apunta, a mi, la pobre escritora* ¡Dilo!_

_LT: P-pido p-perdón p-por h-haber tardado tanto-o-o_

_Hinata: ¿de verdad sueno así? ¡Después de un tiempo, y de oír como suena en ti, la verdad es que me aburre! *Los ojos de los tres chicos y la mandíbula de la escritora se desencajan*¡Hola gente, tras tanto tiempo de que esta desconsiderada escritora desapareciera vuelve con un capitulo que por fin coloca las cosas interesantes!_

_Sasuke: ¿q-q-q-que p-p-pasa c-c-c-contigo?_

_Hinata: ¡Kyyyyaaa! *se lanza a los brazos de Sasuke y le da un sonoro beso en su mejilla, él se sonroja. Gaara decide que es tiempo de destrozar a Sasuke así que aprovechando un momento de descuido del pelinegro con un golpe lo dejo fuera del juego*_

_Gaara: Hola, preciosa. *Hinata sonríe bobamente y lo abraza con fuerza, sin querer –en realidad, el pelirrojo bajo la cara- quedando entre sus pechos. Neji en un arranque de furia lo golpeo y agarro a Hinata lanzándola sobre su hombro._

_Neji: ¡He ganado! *se rie de forma maniatica, antes de recibir un golpe sobre su cabeza y quedar K.O.*_

_Kiba: muajaja eso es lo que crees. ¿Vamos Hina?_

_Hinata: ¡si!_

_Kiba y Hinata: ¡Recuerden, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto!_

_LT: ¡Lol! ¡Capitulo nuevo!_

**Agradecimientos: **dark-Riza maribelteka Yuri Akiza hinata-gaara-love Rociio uzumaki KumikoSparda layill okashira janet fe-chan-12 suna no hime Midori Minares clara & a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, y a los lectores... :)

**_Aclaración_**: [***] Es cambio de escena, para que no nos vayamos a confundir.

**N/a: Lamento mi demora, estaba concentrada en mis estudios y por desgracia tuve que apartarme un poco de los fics T.T**

**01/07/2013 - Capitulo editado.**

* * *

**Tercer capítulo:**

Hinata gimió lastimeramente antes de moverse lejos de Neji. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

—Y-yo… ¿V-vienen a-a en-entrenar, no? –ofreció ella dándole un fugaz vistazo al campo de entrenamiento que improviso Sasuke. Gaara parpadeó y una malvada sonrisa se instaló en sus labios_… En sus sensuales y apetecibles labios los cuales había estado a punto de besar_. Hinata jadeo sorprendida ante sus pensamientos y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate.

—Sí, vamos a entrenar, Hinata. –contestó Gaara en un ronroneo que a la chica le pareció de lo mas sensual, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mareada. Estar entre tanta testosterona le afectaba.

—De un paso atrás, Hinata-sama. Este entrenamiento será solo entre nosotros –masculló Neji sonando furioso. Sasuke colocó sus manos en su nuca y soltó una risa divertida.

—No se para que quieren pelear, chicos, ya sabemos a quien prefiere.

—Sí, y ese no eres tú, Uchiha.

Hinata boqueo nerviosa. ¿En que parte se había perdido? Es que… ¿Era su idea o iban a pelear totalmente enserio por ella? La pelinegra se sobresaltó cuando detrás de ella se escuchó un largo aullido antes que su cara se iluminara y ella se girara corriendo a los brazos abiertos de su mejor amigo.

—¡Kiba-kun, has vuelto!

—Woooah, si que me extrañaste ¿eh? Voy a empezar a ir a mas misión largas, así me vas a abrazar más seguido –bromeó Kiba moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente sin soltar a Hinata del apretado abrazo en el cual estaban sumergidos. La heredera de los Hyuugas se sonrojó antes de soltar una contagiosa risita y golpear el hombro del chico.

—Ni lo pienses, idiota.

—Ah, seré idiota, pero un idiota sexy, ¿no? –dijo Kiba meneando sus cejas. Hinata como respuesta soltó una gran carcajada y lo apretó más.— ¡Vamos a comer, muero de hambre! ¿Me harías algo rico?

— ¡Hai! –dijo Hinata emocionada.

Kiba pasó una mano por el hombro de la peliazulada y fueron caminando por el bosque dejando atrás a tres chicos furiosos. Él le susurró algo al oído a Hinata quien se río más fuerte que nunca y lo abrazó por la cintura, Kiba miró por encima de su hombro y les dio una sonrisa ganadora a los tres idiotas moviendo sus labios en una silenciosa respuesta.

"**Si, ella me prefiere a mi"**

[****]

Sasuke apretó sus puños tan fuerte que no se sorprendería si la sangre comenzara a correr por sus manos. Miró con furia como se alejaba Hinata con el chico perro, mierda ella ni siquiera se giró a verlos. ¡Ni siquiera un segundo!

_Lo destrozaría._ Ah, sí, lo destrozaría y después iba a encargarse de Gaara y Neji.

Gaara, por su parte, tuvo ganas de gritar y arrancarle la cabeza a ese jodido hombre-perro… ¿Por qué diablos Hinata no se dio vuelta a mirarlo? Tal vez, era cierto lo que él dijo, ella prefería a Kiba… Nah, ella no era estúpida, solo eran amigos. Sí, solo eso.

Neji mientras tanto ideaba un plan que lo dejaría en la delantera y así ganaría a su Hinata. Primero, debía hacer algo que jamás imaginó posible.

—Inuzuka no nos ganara. –susurró Gaara estrechando sus ojos.

—No, no lo hará. –dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

—De todas formas tenemos que actuar rápido, o ese chucho se llevará a Hinata… -susurró Neji frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿Qué propones, Hyuuga? –preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—_Este es el plan…_

[****]

Hinata estalló en carcajadas sumamente contagiosas mientras Kiba la seguía para hacerle cosquillas, levantó el cuchillo que tenía en su mano y la blandió como si fuese una espada.

—Atrás Kiba-Kun, o te asesino.

— ¡No serias capaz! –dijo él con falso miedo, antes de sonreírle sugestivamente. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y movió su cuchillo.

—Sí, te asesinare, Kiba-Kun de hambre…

— ¡nooo es mi fiiiin! –chilló Kiba horrrorizado. Hinata volvió a reírse antes de continuar cocinando. — ¿Falta algo, Hinata?

—No, Kiba-Kun, ¿puedes colocar la mesa?

—Por su puesto. –dijo feliz el chico. Mientras Kiba sacaba las cosas, Hinata cocinaba sonriendo. El timbre sonó y Kiba murmuro algo bajito.- ¿Qué tal si vas tu, Hina? Mientras yo arreglo la mesa.

—Hai. –Dijo limpiando sus manos en el delantal, abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa que se tambaleo al ver tres ramos de distintas flores, retrocedió asombrada antes de estornudar.- ¿s-si?

—Son para…

—Mi hermana, estuvo de cumpleaños ayer Hinata, ve a terminar la comida y yo recibo las flores. –Dijo Kiba empujando a las personas que estaban en la perta y cerrándola tras él dejando a la sorprendida Hinata dentro.- Bueno ya, serán idiotas, Hinata para su información no esta interesada…

— ¿Qué sabes tú? –interrumpió de forma grosera Sasuke. Gaara estaba con los puños apretados y si las miradas mataran, Kiba Inuzuka estaría a diez mil metros bajo tierra.

—Lo sé, maldita sea, porque ella está saliendo con alguien. ¡Dejadla en paz!

—Ella no… -espetó Neji, más fue de nuevo interrumpido por Kiba.

—Mierda si, ella**si** está saliendo con alguien. Y no, no soy yo. Pregúntenselo cuando este libre, por que ahora la pobre necesita pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amigo. ¡Y diablos! Si quieren conquistarla sepan al menos que es alérgica a algunas flores…

[****]

Hinata boqueó asombrada antes de agarrar la camisa de Kiba quien le dio una mirada de-no-te-atrevas-a-contradecirme.

— ¿Ellos realmente traían flores para mí?

—Pft, si, idiotas, ¿Cómo no saber que eres alérgica? Incluso el baka de Naruto sabe.

—P-pero fue un lindo gesto…

—Como sea, ¿vamos a comer?

—Si, comamos. –murmuro Hinata sonriendo con las mejillas rojas.

[****]

— ¡Temari, dile a Kankuro que no me voy hasta nuevo aviso!

— ¿Postergas de nuevo el viaje a Suna?

— ¡Ni preguntes!

—p-pero hermano… es mejor que muevas rápido las piezas.

—Ya lo se, maldita sea, no es necesario que lo repitas otra vez. –Él se detuvo antes de mirar a su hermana con una media sonrisa que hizo que ella se estremeciera.- ¿Qué tal si mañana organizas una salida de chicas?

—Eso suena bien, Gaara-kun, voy a invitar de inmediato a Hanabi-san y Hinata-kun.

[****]

— ¡Naruto, Ino!

Los nombrados se giraron a ver a quien los llamó, ambos saludaron efusivamente a Sasuke antes de correr para quedar a su lado.

—Ey, Sasuke-kun, ¡que gusto verte!

—Teme, ¿es mi idea o tus ojos están brillando?

—Baka cierra la boca y escúchenme, quiero que inviten a Hinata mañana a salir…

— ¿u-uh? Me perdí en alguna parte.

—Bah, da igual, quiero que averigüen si es cierto que ella sale con alguien.

Ino comenzó a toser disimuladamente, haciendo que la miraran sospechosos.— ¿Qué?

—Tú sabes algo.

—No, por supu…

— ¡Dime, por favor!

Ino chilló al igual que Naruto, es que Sasuke Uchiha acababa de pedir algo usando "por favor" la rubia tragó en seco antes de darle una palmadita en la mano al pelinegro.

—Mejor siéntate, Sasuke-kun, porque esto es largo…

[****]

— ¿Cómo dices…?

—La última misión que tuvo el equipo 8, Shino-san y Hinata-san tuvieron que hacerse pasar por una pareja, según las u-_uh_ malas lenguas no quedó solo en la misión… Al parecer realmente tu prima y Shino-san están saliendo, formalmente.

— ¿Y por qué demonios yo no supe nada? –preguntó Neji con la mandibula apretada.

— ¡Por esto mismo, Neji-kun! Por tus absurdos celos por la gente que rodea a Hinata… Me alegraría si Shino y ella están saliendo.

—No la merece.

— ¿Quién, según tu, la merece?

— ¡Yo! –gritó Neji sobresaltado.

— ¿Tú…? ¡¿Qué?!

Diablos, le había dicho a TenTen que estaba enamorado de su prima, paso una mano por su cabello y la miro con frustración.

—Sé que está mal…

—Jodidamente mal, Neji.

—Pero en verdad ella me gusta.

—Oh kami, ayúdalos. –dijo Tenten, mirando al cielo, luego negó antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro.

—Ah, Neji, cuenta conmigo como ayuda.

* * *

**Intentaré colgar capítulos mas seguidos *-***

**Un beso gigante.**

**Bye!**


End file.
